


The Beauty in the Sky

by wood_smoke



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Familiars, Inspired by Castle in the Sky, Inspired by Over The Moon, Inspired by The Legend of Zelda, M/M, Original Character(s), Pixies, Roleplay, Short Chapters, Work In Progress, like really short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_smoke/pseuds/wood_smoke
Summary: This is an unfinished story made by me and my best friend through roleplay. I will tag her as a co-creator, but she does not have an account on AO3 yet. Keep in mind, since it was written through a roleplay it is formatted as such.There's an unexplored area of space inside the Great Storm. It's like the Bermuda Triangle; no one in, no one out.Well, that's what Damien thought. Until he got in.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Arrival

You had heard of the Great Storm, a vicious tornado that rips apart any ship that dares to cross it. It reminds you of the Bermuda Triangle on Earth. But you just had to know what lies there; so you made your own spaceship, and flew directly into the storm.

You wake up in a soft bed of grass, trees surrounding you. Your space ship is ripped apart and broken around you; you have many bruises, and your head hurts, but other than that you seem fine. But... Where are you?

Damien slowly sat up, groaning softly in pain and looking around.

You notice a buck in the trees, watching you calmly but with curiousity. It slowly comes closer, lowering its head to sniff you.

Damien stayed perfectly still, not wanting to frighten it, "hello... Can you tell me where I am?

It gives you a nod and turns around, starting to walk away. It looks back at you, signaling for you to follow.

Damien quickly got up, slowly following it.

It leads you through the trees for a while; then the forest opens up, revealing a beautiful town in the sky. It's like an island ripped out of the sea; all you can see once the land ends is clouds. There's a village built on the land, with people walking around. Some are playing, some doing chores, some talking. The buck continues to walk, leading you to a plaza.

Damien blinked, following quickly, "do you bring lost travelers here often?

The buck doesn't answer. It finally stops. In the plaza is a band playing; they're playing an upbeat and beautiful song, creating a peaceful ambience. They're standing in an area of the plaza that's cleared out so the soft grass grows; and laying in front of them, someone's asleep, only a head peeking out of a pile of blankets.


	2. The Island in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of this title is totally not ripped off ;)

Damien blinked and looked at the buck for a bit of guidance.

He steps forward, gently huffing onto the person's hair. I grumble, looking up at him. I notice you and smile. "Lead him to the throne room, I'll be there shortly." I yawn, stretching out. The buck turns around, starting to walk again.

Damien frowned, wondering what the hell was going on. He quickly followed the buck, "Is that the king?"

He gives you a short nod, leading you to an extravagant throne room. After a minute, I step in, holding a hair band in my mouth while I put my long black hair up into a ponytail. I'm wearing a different outfit; I'm in a beautiful long red kimono. I put my hair up, then sit on the throne, smiling kindly at you. "Welcome. I'm sure this is very confusing for you. May I ask who you are, and how you got here?"

Damien looked up at you with wide eyes, "O-oh, I'm Damien your majesty. I came here on my ship 'cause I wanted to see what was inside the storm."

"I see." I smile brightly. "Please, call me Tria. I am the King, but I choose to rule with a gentle hand." I get up, coming closer and inspecting you with curiousity. "Very interesting. You see, only people with a good heart can make it through my storm."

Damien watched, standing still and watching you awkwardly, "R-Really? How's that?"

"Well- humans don't believe in magic, right?" I hum, checking.

"No, we don't."

"Well, it exists! But humans are rarely able to use it. Anyway, the storm is packed full of magic. It's alive by itself; it judged you, and it deemed you worthy to be able to arrive here. See, this whole island is based on peace. Even one bad person could throw off our balance."

"Wow. That's... Quite amazing."

"Indeed. Now, you can leave here, if you wish; but we'll have to wipe your memory if you do."


	3. Decisions

Damien frowned, "I see... Is it OK if I stay for a little while?"

"Of course. We can give you a permanent or temporary home here, and you can have all the time you wish to make your decision." I nod.

Damien smiled, "That would be amazing Your Majesty, thank you."

I nod, smiling. "Please, call me Tria. Now, let me show you our empty homes, and you can pick what you like." I lead you around town, showing you all of the homes. Each one is beautiful.

Damien eagerly picked out a lovely little cottage right by the forest. It had overgrown grass, vines, and moss growing all around it, which made it look almost a part of nature.

I smile, nodding. "This is a good choice. It doesn't have furniture right now, but you can either go to the shop and pick some out or make some- Oh, wait; you don't know how to use magic. We don't even know if you can. Do you want to try?"

"Yes!" Damien smiles brightly.

"Okay, hold out your hands. I'm going to perform a test on you; if you can use magic, you'll feel little bursts of energy like sparks dancing around in your skin. If not, you won't feel anything."

Damien nodded and held his hands out, really hoping he had magic.

I gently place my hands on yours, closing my eyes. You don't feel anything at first; but then it's like a switch flips inside of you. You feel a strange, thrumming energy inside of you, and sparks in your skin.

Damien gasped, "Woah... I feel it!"

I smile brightly. "You do?"

Damien nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"

"Brilliant! But you should learn to use it properly before you get ambitious. I'm usually the magic teacher around here; would you like to have a lesson with me?"

"Yes, that would be amazing."

I lead you to the plaza, taking you to the patch of grass I was napping in. "This area right here is the center of the magic in this city. I like to sleep here; the magic is comforting. Can you feel it?" The thrumming inside of you feels stronger, louder.

Damien purred and closed his eyes, "Yeah I can."


	4. Learning About Magic

"Alright. Now breathe deeply. It will take a while to start releasing your magic as a reflex, so we'll start with some exercises. Follow my movements." I put my hands together above my head, then slowly move them down my body, ending at the crotch and then moving back up. "This teaches you to allow the magic to flow down, and into your hands. Inhale as you move your hands up, and exhale as you move them down."

Damien nodded and did so, taking deep breaths.

You can start to feel the energy in your core moving down into your hands, increasing each time you do it. "Can you feel it in your hands?"

Damien nodded, "Yes I can."

"Touch the grass."

Damien slowly bent over and touched the grass.

You feel a spark when you touch it, and a flower blooms where you touched. I smile, nodding. "Did you feel the spark?"

Damien gasped, nodding eagerly, "Yes!"

"Wonderful! The more you use your magic, the more distance you can have between you and what you're trying to affect. Right now, you need to directly touch things; but one day, you could do this." I point my finger at a cloud miles above us and turn it pink. 

Damiens eyes widened, "Woah..."

"Yes. Magic is incredible. And it's alive; it's seperate from us. It has it's own mind, its own wants and needs. It is our job as those who can use it to respect and nurture it."

Damien nodded, "This place is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so." I purr. "Now, before you start going crazy with your magic; remember your responsibilities. You must not use magic for evil intent, and you must not use so much magic that it makes you exhausted. You must respect your magic; sometimes it must take a rest or needs space, and you must not use it on those days. It will let you know how it feels; that thrumming inside you is excited and powerful now, but sometimes it will seem sad or faded. That is when you must not use it."

Damien nodded happily, "I understand."

I nod, smiling. "I'm glad you came here. You seem very kind, and I think you will fit right in. Of course, you can choose to leave whenever you want, even if before you decided to stay. But you can't come back unless you get the idea to come here again without knowing we're here."

Damien nodded, "I think... I think I should stay."


	5. Jane and Delorah

I smile softly. "I'm glad. I'd love to have you stay here."

Damien nodded happily, "Thank you for teaching me Tria."

"You're very welcome." The buck comes back. It doesn't say anything, but I seem to understand. "I must go; but please, explore. We don't have money here, by the way; everyone is given what they need, and works according to their ability. So just... Enjoy yourself. Meet your neighbors." I wave goodbye, going back to the palace with the buck.

"Bye." Damien waved, smiling dreamily.

A lady carrying a basket of laundry on her hip comes over, smiling. "Hello there. You're new, right? I'm Jane." She holds out her hand.

Damien looked up and smiled, "I'm Damien, nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too. See that woman over there?" She points to a girl holding a nail in her mouth, working on fixing a windmill.

Damien looked over and nodded, "Yes."

"That's my wife, Delorah." She notices you looking at her and waves cheerfully, then goes back to her work.

Damien smiled widely at that, "Really? You both look very happy together," He waved back.

"We are. And we have a precious little boy who's probably out causing trouble." She chuckles. "Oh, regular humans can't have same-sex couples make babies, right?"

Damien shook his head sadly, "No. I wish we could though."

"Well, here you can." She smiles. "The magic inside of you can sense if you want a child, and it will make one for you if you so desire. It can also sense if you don't want a child, so we don't need contraceptives."

Damien gasped at that, "That's amazing."

"Mhm!" She hums. A little blur zooms past you, screaming and laughing with delight. "And here he is." She chuckles. He's a little boy, with wild spiky hair and a few missing teeth. He notices you and runs back to us. "Woah, you're a new guy!" He squeals with excitement, jumping up and down. "I'm Bert!"

Damien looked at Bert and chuckled, crouching down, "Hey there. I'm Damien."

"You look cool, Damien. Wanna see my frog?!" Before you can answer, he grabs a frog out of his pocket and shoves it in your face. "Bert!" Jane huffs, gently taking the frog and letting it go. "I've already told you, no pets."

Damien gasped, staring at the frog, "That's a really cool frog."

"Don't encourage him." Jane chuckles playfully. Bert start eagerly telling you facts about frogs, bouncing around like he's downed ten red bulls.

Damien nodded eagerly, thinking about getting his own pet frog.

He finishes up and dashes off again. Jane chuckles and invites you over for dinner.

Damien nodded happily, "I'd love to!"

You go over to their house. Delorah smiles and shakes your hand. "Nice to meet you. You've already met my wife and son, I'm sure. I'm Delorah. I do maintenance work. Technically we could just run and fix everything with magic, but a lot of us just like having some things around that work with machinery."

Damien nodded with a smile, "It's great to meet you."

"Great to meet you too." She nods. You all have dinner together, and then you go home. The buck is waiting for you at your door with a note tied to his horn. He pushes it towards you, letting you grab it.


	6. More Magic

Damien thanked him, petting his head as he read it.

"We will practice your magic at seven am tomorrow. Please tell the buck if this does not work for you, and he will tell me. If you need a wake up alarm, that can also be arranged. The buck understands English."

Damien smiled, "Could you please wake me up at 6:30?" He asked the buck.

He nods, then trots back to the palace.

Damien smiled and went to the Bazaar to get some furniture before going home and going to bed.

At 6:30, you hear a tiny voice calling to you. "Sir!" I squeaks. You hear the fluttering of wings around you. When you open your eyes, there's a pixie floating above you, smiling. "Good morning! I'm your wake up alarm for today!"

Damien blinked and smiled, "Oh, good morning. Thank you for waking me up."

"Yes Sir! Have a good day!" The pixie leaves, fluttering out your window.

Damien waved and yawned. He went to have a shower and got ready before going to the training ground at 7.

I'm already there, sitting in a meditation pose. "Good morning." I purr when you come near, knowing you're there even though my eyes are closed.

Damien paused and smiled, "Hello." He sat down next to you.

I open my eyes, smiling at you. "I can sense you now. I can sense everyone's magical signatures; each one is unique. Yours is calm and strong, like a rock in a river."

Damien smiled at that, "Thank you."

"Well, it's not a compliment." I chuckle softly. "It's not an insult either, of course; it's just something that is a fact. That little boy, Bret; his magic is like lightening. Quick and impatient."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Damien chuckled.

I nod, smiling. "So, today you will be learning how to channel your magic. Yesterday, you made a flower; now I can't be sure because I'm not in your head, but I'm almost certain this is because your magic wanted to reach out and prove itself. But that isn't always what happens. You must learn that magic does what you want it to; you must tell it what you want, and channel it properly to let it do it. If you just channel the magic without telling it what to do, it can be catastrophic. Do you understand?"

Damien nodded, getting serious.

"Alright. What is your favorite kind of flower?"

"Hydrangeas," Damien hummed.

"Okay. Start channeling your magic, like we practiced yesterday; but this time, think of that flower. Tell your magic that you want it. Once the magic is in your hands, touch the spot you want it to be in. Remember to keep on thinking of that flower. I will be quiet for a moment so you may focus."

Damien nodded and did as told before slowly touching the spot he wanted it to appear on.

A beautiful hydrangea bush blooms, healthy and green.

Damien gasped and looked up at you excitedly, "I did it!"

"Hurray!" I cheer. "I'm so proud of you. You're a very fast learner."

Damien nodded with a bright smile.

I gently cast a spell that lifts the bush out of the ground, levitating it to a nearby garden and re-planting it there. "Now, this time, we will be practicing both telling your magic what to do and magic at a distance instead of direct touching. Magic at a distance is the hardest part of learning magic; it takes many people a long time to learn it. Focus on the hydrangea again; this time, don't touch the ground. Hold your finger just an inch above the ground."

Damien nodded and did so. Only a small, less lively bush sprouted this time.

"That's okay. Just practice." I coo. I replant the new bush with the other one, then stand up. "I have homework for you. Find little things that you can affect with your magic; maybe make a flower grow a bit higher, levitate something, turn something a different color. Try to do it from the farthest distance you can, and remember to focus on exactly what you want. Okay?

Damien nodded quickly, "Alright."

"Oh, but first; would you like to come to my Palace for tea?" I smile.

Damien perked up, "That would be wonderful."


End file.
